


Jack's Goose Button

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: soothouse, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geese, Gen, Goodbyes, I just saw the tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Other, Small Penis, and it made me laugh, goose - Freeform, that isn't realted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: After years, Jack thinks it's time to press the goose button. He calls Wilbur for help-=-This is a jokeI wrote this while on a sugar rush and I haven't even read it over yet so uhh oops?





	Jack's Goose Button

Jack sighed, holding his phone in his hand, flipping it nervously. It felt like hours ago that he texted Wilbur, but it was only a couple minutes. Every few seconds he'd turn back on his phone, hoping his friend would text back. Wilbur was known for leaving people on read when he was busy, and Jack prayed that it wouldn't happen again.

Ever since their video "Shitty Super Powers" was recorded, he'd been thinking. Thinking a bit too heavily about what was said.

_"You can turn into a goose once. You can't turn back,"_

_The joke was making fun of the goose button, something only 30% of the population has. Of course, 'goose button' wasn't the real term, but it sounded funny._

_They laughed, and asked if anyone on the voice chat had the goose button. None were willing to answer, but it got brushed off easily. Everybody probably forgot, but not Jack._

The truth is, Jack has a goose button. He found out in eighth grade during a ritual doctors check-up. It got put on his record and he forgot about it for a long while. It wasn't like he was interested in anal, anyways. But that recording made deeply buried feelings start to bloom once again. Ones about... pressing the goose button.

Being human was hard. Working every day, he barely had enough money to live comfortably. But as a goose? There were sanctuaries made for people who have pressed the goose button. It was a simple life. Something Jack had craved.

It took weeks of pondering, but he had made his decision. He texted Wilbur "Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Can we meet up?"

Jack's eyes lit up when the phone did, looking down at Wilbur's message. "Sure. You want me to come over?"

Shaking fingers typed his response, "If that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'll be there in ten,"

It was then that Jack realized how messy his house was. He started to tidy up, throwing clothes into the laundry and wiping the dust off of his walls. He let his mind wander. Would he miss having hands? Would it be hard to adapt? What about clothes? Scientists didn't know much about the goose transformation. It was all still a mystery. Some say that you wouldn't miss any of that; some say that you would mourn for the rest of your fleeting goose life. Was it worth it?

Jack was about to spiral into an existential crisis when the doorbell rang, making him jump and walk to the door.

"Hey," Jack smiled when he opened the door, revealing Wilbur. It was a cold day for September, so he was wearing his sweater and a beanie.

"Hey!" Wilbur greeted. Jack let him into his house and Wilbur entered, slipping off his shoes.

"I, uhh, made coffee, if you want any?" _God,_ coffee. Would he miss coffee? They walked into the kitchen and Jack poured them both a mug of coffee. They sat down at the table, making small talk for a couple minutes. The coffee helped relax Jack's nerves.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Wilbur asked lightly, sipping his coffee.

"Oh - uhm," Jack stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I... I want to press the goose button," He aid quickly.

It was silent for a moment, deep contrast to their usual banter in their videos. "You... you have-"

"Yeah, I have one," Jack responded. "This isn't like, a quick decision. I've thought about it for... years, really. I think it would be the best option right now,"

Wilbur stood up and for a moment Jack was afraid Wilbur would leave, but instead he pulled Jack up, hugging him tightly. "Don't you want to say goodbye, or anything?" Wilbur asked.

"I already did," Jack responded. "I... I'm pretty set on doing it now. But... I'll need help..."

Wilbur took a step back, looking at Jack as if he wouldn't see him again for a long time, which would be the truth. "I won't stop you, if this is what you truly want,"

Wilbur walked in looking to help a friend, and walked out with a new Soothouse mascot: Jack the Canadian Goose.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?


End file.
